Coffee Shop Otps
by America's Lover
Summary: [Human AU -ish.] Eduard (Estonia) has been teaching David (Wales) the works of tumblr, and as they cosy up together in the local welsh coffee shop blogging, David may finally admit his feelings for his friend. [A very tiny fic with adorable fluff.]


Coffee Shop Otps

_By America's Lover_

_Warning(s):_ Homosexuals kissing. If you are too immature to accept gay relationships, kindly fuck off.

_Disclaimer:_ All the author owns is the writing and the fictional coffee shop she just created. She does not own Hetalia, that belongs to our beloved Papa Himaruya.

_A/N: _This is merely a short tiny little baby thing that I wrote because Jess (BecomeOneWithMotherRussiaDa) inspired me with a pairing she thought was cute. A pairing that I'm now totally and utterly in love with. If you don't understand tumblr maybe you may not understand this, and if you don't have tumblr then you should totally get it; it's fucking awesome. I know technically in Wales David is spelt Daffyd or Dewydd but I prefer the English spelling so that's what I'm sticking with.

Otp = one true pairing. /In case you didn't know this, although I am aware most people here will./

* * *

o~O~o

"So, if I type in the name of my otp into the search bar it will bring up an archive on fanfictions and fanarts of that pairing?"

David shifted in the soft, cushy chair in which he was sat, pulling at the tattered sleeves of his threadbare jumper, looking at Eduard with a questioning gaze. Eduard smiled and nodded, leaning forward to pour himself over his own battered and beloved laptop that him and David were using, flicking the mouse to the search bar on the screen that rested near the infamous Tumblr logo.

"Yes. Look, I'll show you." Eduard typed in the name of one of his favourite pairings - Rose and the Tenth Doctor- and hit the enter bar gently, pointing to the screen as hundreds of posts containing gifs and edited images appeared, along with the occasional text post crying over how 'perfect' the pairing were.

David looked on in awe as the small boxes appeared on the dark page, glancing his way across to Eduard.

"Wow, this website is wonderful!"

Eduard chuckled lightly, leaning forward slightly to reach for the large porcelain coffee mug (the small, mis-matched coffee shop had ran out of regular tea mugs) half filled with rapidly cooling earl grey.

"Hmm, it is."

He shifted his legs, uncurling them as David took the weathered macbook from his knee and placed it on the table in front of them, sipping his tea daintily.

"Go on, why don't you blog some things.." Eduard's voice trailed off, bringing the tea to his lips again and gesturing as David started to scroll through his dashboard on Tumblr, examining each post from every blog he had already had the courtesy to follow.

It was a while before any of them spoke - David wrapped up in the fun process of reblogging, Eduard wrapped up with watching his Welsh friend, both of them enjoying themselves in a familiar, friendly, comfortable silence. It was only when the waitress brought Eduard another coffee, courtesy of an attractive guy sitting a few tables away from them, that David looked up from the scratched screen and spoke.

"Did you order that coffee?"

Eduard blushed a little, the colour dashing along his pale cheeks and staining them perfectly with red.

"N-no," he stammered. "It's from the guy over there, the waitress brought it over with a note whilst you were blogging." He nodded his head in the direction of a tall, handsome, muscled brunette, who smiled to Eduard in a way that made David seethe with an irrational jealousy. David sighed softly, forcing himself not to growl aggressively at the unknown flirtatious stranger, and looked back to Eduard.

"Well what does the note say?"

"It has a phone number on it, and underneath is written 'call me'." Eduard was still blushing, and absentmindedly in the far depths of his brain David mused that he looked adorable and flustered like that; kind of pretty and kissable.

"Are you going to call him?" David asked, running his fingers through his impossible blond hair and glancing over to the attractive guy, knowing there was no way he could ever compete with him. Stupid, this was why he should have told Eduard he held feelings towards him already.

Eduard shook his head quickly, much to David's surprise.

"I don't believe I could. He's way out of my league. I'd be afraid of everyone flirting with him if we were dating. Besides, he isn't really my type." Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose firmly, Eduard crumpled the piece of paper in his hand, placing it on the edge of the table. He smiled nervously at the guy sitting across, carefully looking for his reaction, but instead the guy just shrugged and smiled back, before downing his coffee and leaving. David sighed a little relief at that, and cosied back into blogging, bringing his legs up to tuck them underneath him.

Eduard watched him for a while, taking sips of his wonderfully-brewed tea, before tapping David's shoulder lightly and fixing him with a questioning gaze.

"Hey..David? Since you're on Tumblr now, do you think you've discovered an otp?" David thought he looked genuinely curious and suddenly feeling as though now was the right time to unveil his feelings, especially seeing that others found Eduard ridiculously attractive aswell as him, David nodded, clearing his throat a little.

"Yes... I believe I have discovered my otp actually."

Eduard smiled.

"Oh awesome! Who is it? The same as mine?"

David shook his head curtly and wiped his sweaty palms discreetly on the edge of the seat, suddenly feeling rather nervous.

"No. My otp isn't..well it isn't from a tv show or a film, per se. It's well.. it's uhm... E-Eduard a-and David." He stuttered a little, his heart fluttering with the fear of almost certain inevitable rejection and his inexperience at these kinds of things showing. Eduard gaped a little, the blush that still lingered from before coming back to embrace him.

"Eduard and David? Your otp is us?!" David now looked embarrassed, and nodded redundantly. Hiding his face away, he looked down at the grey pattern tiles on the floor, dusted with napkins and small coffee stains. He felt stupid, like he'd just made a huge mistake, and he tried abundantly to fix it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Please don't think this will be awkwa-"

"David shutup."

He looked at his dear friend, a little shocked at those words coming from his normally perfectly-polite lips. Unspeaking he sat there, fiddling with a loose, pealing string on his jumper, not taking his eyes from Eduard.

"David.. it wouldn't be awkward..." Eduard trailed off, trying so hard to look into David's unblinking eyes, yet finding it difficult, instead resting on the shape of his soft lips, parted slightly and utterly kissable. "I..I ship us too.."

And with that Eduard leaned close enough for their jean-clad thighs to touch, pushing up his glasses with light determination, and kissed David gently, capturing those smooth lips with his own. Kissing back with awe, David slid a hand over Eduard's waist and held him tightly, having to feel him, to know that he wasn't just imagining his friend and crush kissing him.

It lasted for only a few seconds, and then Eduard pulled himself away, though his body still remained close to David's. He smiled a little, cheeks tainted, and cleared his throat quietly, unsure of what to do next.

"So um.. does this make you my boyfriend then?" He looked at David questioningly and David grinned wildly back.

"Heck yes. Now come here boyfriend, I wanna kiss you again."

_-FIN-_

* * *

_A/N: _Shitty writing I know, but I had to get this out because squee I love this pairing. Ps guys I'm really sorry for the long A/N before I start each of my fics; I'll try to cut that down. Also, reviews and favourites would be lovely. Right, time to go work on this UsUk fic.


End file.
